


Plant Your trees, watch them grow

by LizzyBee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BOFA Fix it, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Five Armies, toothaching fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBee/pseuds/LizzyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tradition for dwarfs to plant a tree once you start to build your family life, once you find your One – to watch it grow just like your family was growing, strong. Since Erebor fell no one really bother with trees anymore, but maybe Bilbo’s acorn would change this, at least for Thorin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be something different and it might still be it... But I have another WiP and I have to write that first...  
> Yes, you are right - I just saw BOFA.... :( Everybody needs some cheering up after that one!! :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is late from the forge...

Door closed quietly behind Thorin. It was very late, he promised Bilbo to be home by supper, but work in forge run late, and he could do nothing about it. Just because you, technically, didn’t have to work, didn’t meant that the job could’ve been done sloppily. Financial support from Erebor came regularly and they should want nothing more, but one used to work a lot, or fight, or travel, was able to sit at home only for so long. His love understood it perfectly, and dwarf was sure that some left-over food will be waiting for him. Hopefully, however, Bilbo went to sleep, he shouldn’t have exhausted himself too much now. Nevertheless, very often, hobbit decided to wait up for his husband to come home, and accompany him while eating. Thorin really should stop taking up as many commissions. He was useless at saying no, especially when one came with broken pot or wanted new hinges, or their lock broke. Tonight he was really late, sun set many hours ago, but this job was really important – Proutfoots couldn’t just spent the night with doors wide open, Thorin had to fix it and Bilbo would understood.

In the living-room fire was dying down, the room was still warm, but the glow from the fireplace gave little to no light at all. Quickly he lighted up a candle sitting on a table close to entrance. Indeed supper was waiting for him, or at least empty plate was. Knowing Bilbo there was something in the, slowly cooling down, oven and ale in the pantry. Moving to the kitchen he almost didn’t notice sleeping figure in the armchair in front of the remains of the fire. The book was lying on the ground next to the feet. Bilbo, after all, didn’t go to bed, but waited up till his husband comes home from work. Thorin picked up the book, one of the many in common tongue that was shipped from the Mountain, when dwarf king decided to leave his kingdom behind, if only for a while, and heal, in body and mind, in peace of his One’s home. That happened only a year and a half ago, and Fili did well as a Prince Regent, so Thorin saw no reason to come back just yet. Putting the book on a small table next to the armchair, he looked at peacefully sleeping hobbit, wondering how on earth he got so lucky.

Forgoing meal, temporarily, dwarf moved through the house lighting up lamps that would guide him to their bedroom. Making sure that the bed is ready to welcome his hobbit, he went back to the sitting-room and carefully lifted sleeping man. Bilbo whimpered lightly and snuggle closer to the source of dwarf's heat. Thorin smiled, cradled his husband in his arms and made for bedroom. Careful not to wake Bilbo, dwarf laid him of the soft sheets and covered with heavy quilt. Later he proceed with stroking fire in the room, so his husband would be warm.

He made quick work with his supper, debating whether to do the dishes now, or hope to wake up before Bilbo and do them in the morning. Giving the hour, there was no way he would wake up first, especially since Bilbo’s bladder demanded attention, at least, every 3-4 hours, he opted for cleaning everything quickly and then going to snuggle up behind his love.

By the time Thorin made it to bed, Bilbo woke up to relive himself.

“I didn’t hear you coming home, was it long time ago?” he asked yawning.

“A couple of hours. You fell asleep in front of the fire, so I moved you here.” Thorin answered lowering his head to kiss hobbit’s head and muttered, “my love.”

“I would gladly stay here with you on the doorstep, but if I don’t pee in this very instant we might find ourselves in a bit of a pickle.” Thorin chuckled and released Bilbo, so he could go. The latter grumbled closing the door to the bathroom:

“I’m glad that good humour is not abandoning you!” that mad Thorin laugh even more, booming sound resonated through the hole. “Laugh all you like, but remember you still might go to sleep without supper tomorrow!” Walking slowly back, hobbit grimace, “my back is killing me today, would you mind giving me a bit of massage?” Thorin frown with concern.

“Are you sure I don’t need to fetch help?”

“No, darling. I’m quite sure, there’s no need for help. Swollen ankles, bloating, sweating, often need to pee and backache – those are quite common symptoms in a sixth month of a pregnancy. No need to worry. Let’s go to bed, you need to be up early!” He grabbed dwarf’s hand and tugged him towards the bed. Thorin followed, still a bit worried.

“I’m not going tomorrow. I spent there enough time as it is, and we both know I don’t need to be there every single day. I will stay and have some time with you, my love.” Bilbo turned around and gave him the most beautiful smile in a whole world.

“Thank you, darling. Now come and give me that massage!” Thorin happily obliged. Later when smaller man was fast asleep, dwarf curled closer around him, counted all his blessings, and sent prayers to Mahal and Yavanna, so they would always keep both, Bilbo and their unborn child, safe and sound!


	2. 18 MONTHS BEFORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 MONTHS BEFORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from the universe of The Hobbit.
> 
> I'm extremly happy that you guys seem to like it :) More will follow, although not very often :/ Sorry!

**18 MONTHS BEFORE**

Thorin sat in front of ruined gates to Erebor, smoked pipe and slowly drank ale. The sun was setting down between the mountains and the view was magnificent – deep orange turning red, blood red. If not for a stroke of luck he'd have lost everything. Most importantly he would've lost Bilbo. He’d beaten gold sickness by an inch and now he was scared, like he wasn't scared even when charging against Azog's army. Bilbo said he'd forgiven him, but Thorin saw the nervous looks thrown his way and how company seem to pay so much attention where he was going. They were all afraid he will fall to the curse once again, and as forgiveness went... he didn't really think he'd deserved it but he will work hard till the end of his days to make his love forget what he'd done. The question was: what if he really does succumb to the madness again?

Quietly Bilbo approached thinking king.

"You're sure about it?" The voice startled Thorin, but after a second of composing himself he answered:

"Yes. I'm sure. I cannot stay in Erebor, not now."

“But wouldn’t you like to supervise restoration on your own? Thorin…” Bilbo put his palm on dwarf’s forearm squeezing lightly. Hobbit was ready to stay, to support and to do whatever it takes to make his king happy, but if what would make him happy is to move across the Middle-Earth to the Shire, than move to the Shire they will.

The sounds of the party were somewhat muffled from the inside of the mountain. Today they were commemorating the lives that were lost and celebrating the victory. Few years back it would’ve been impossible for elves, dwarfs and man to sit in one place without a quarrel, and now… now they were all trying to wrap they heads around happenings of the last few weeks, together. Nobody was called tree-shagger, no one had an arrow pointed between their eyes, every single one of them has lost somebody in the mist of war, but the victory was something one should celebrate, even if it hurts, even if it seems inappropriate. Some celebrated more vigorously then others, as Bilbo stumbled upon at least two couples in the dark, while leaving the party (one of them being Thranduil and Bard of all things) and he was quite sure that he heard noises in a guards chamber next to the gate, that had nothing to do with keeping an eye on things. That should probably concern him much as it was only few days since they managed to kill the last one of orcs hiding around, but something told him that guards were not to be seen or heard, and Dwalin would make sure that only most trustworthy would take a watch on a night like this. Captain of Ereborian Guards himself was not partying, neither did Nori, both making sure no attack would come.

“Why did you say you’d forgiven me?” Thorin broke the silence.

“Because I did.” Whispered Bilbo, not being quite sure himself if he was indeed telling the truth. Those were trying weeks after the battle, for days they weren't sure whether the sons of Durin would make it. All three of them had punctured wounds,  cuts, bruises,  they were bleeding heavily,  Kili had also a trauma to the head, while Thorins' wounds got infected by orcish blood.  Fili fared relatively best but he had a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. Bilbo was so glad that the king woke up that he didn’t put much thoughts to what was he saying and just blurted out words of forgiveness.  Now, all those weeks later, when everyone was on a safe way to recovery, and Thorin could easily walk around Erebor watching what has been done and what still needs attention, Bilbo found himself questioning whether he really should have forgiven being almost killed.  On one hand he knew that he wasn't able to live without Thorin, but on the other he also wanted assurance that the situation would not happen in the future.

"Do you trust me?" Whatever would be the response king would not hold it against his hobbit,  but he needed to know. He felt like there's a part of their relationship missing and giving the circumstances who could blame Bilbo for not trusting him?

Hobbit was silent for a very long time. What good would it do to pretend, when actions speak louder than words. However, also, words that were not spoken lead to misunderstandings and for the entire time of their nearness they had enough of those, far too much.

"I cannot say that I fully do... " Thorin sigh and lowered his head between his shoulders.  “Thorin... I'm trying. I really am, but forgiving you for you've done is one thing. You were under an influence of the illness,  your mind was not clear. You... would never do that if you were in your right mind. But trusting that it'd never happen again is a different thing all together. Every time I see this damn treasure I'm scared that you'll turn on me. I will trust you in time, I'm sure of it." Thorin looked up, now he had the answer to hobbit’s first question.

"That is why we have to go. I need you to feel safe next to me, I want you to be happy and I don't believe the key to your happiness lies within the walls of Erebor. I got my Kingdom back, my people have a home, now I will fight for something for myself,  for my home. But, Bilbo, if you don't want me by your side you just need to say so, I will not force you to anything you're not ... comfortable with."

Bilbo laughed. "Well I haven't been comfortable in quite some time, but it has nothing to do with you. Of course I want you by my side, we cannot work it out while being worlds apart, you know? I'm just not sure if leaving Erebor is the right choice.”

"It is. I would say trust me, but it would be futile so I will say: you'll see, in Hobbiton we will find our peace and maybe one day I am able to come back without being affected by all the gold in here."

"So, you've made your decision?" Asked a voice from behind.  Bilbo and Thorin turned around and saw Fili standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Thorin frowning.

"Not long at all. But I've heard you're going. Are you not afraid the same fate will fall to me? Are you not afraid I will start to hoard gold and see everybody as a traitor?" Fili came closer and stared at his uncle agitated.

"No. I do not fear, I'm sure you'll rule fairly. You are smart and kind, and you have your mother's wisdom - you'll do well.  If not we will come and knock some sense in you."

"I will not be the king!"

"What do you mean?"

"I will not take the title is what I mean. " Fili stated exasperated. "I will be Prince Regent, that's all what I will be. You are the rightful king and I do not agree on other scenarios, than you coming back when you're ready with Bilbo to be all kingly by your side."

Thorin was flabbergasted for more than a few minutes. What was he supposed to say? Thank you? I don't know if I ever come back? The throne should be yours not mine, I'm not worthy? The choice was however taken out of his hands when Bilbo patted Fili's arm and quietly told him to go back inside and celebrate, there will be time to talk before they go. It's not like they are leaving the next day.

They abandoned serious talks for the night mostly because Bilbo deemed them unworthy for such event, when they were to commemorate those who fell on the battlefield. There was no use in beating themselves up what if. Bilbo sat with Thorin till the sun came down completely and the sky turned dark blue. Later they went back inside, showed up at the party for a short time, deciding to retire to their separate chambers, while others were still making merry.

 

 


	3. On the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin go shopping :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea is that it will be one chapter in the present time and one going back to the shire (18 months earlier), how’s that for you? I’m sorry it takes so long to update, but I have other obligations and I’m lacking time to write it properly :(
> 
> I’ve read it 3 times, but mistakes can happened… no need to make a fuss about it! :)))
> 
> I hope you’ll like it and have a good day!!!  
> Cheers!

When Bilbo woke up the next day sun was already very high on the sky. Space in the bed, normally occupied by his husband, was empty, and barely warm - meaning Thorin must've got up some time ago. The window was open and one could hear birds singing cheerfully, smell of freshly cut grass and blooming flowers filled the room. It was one of the most pleasant way to wake up, perfection would be if his husband was still wrapping his hands around him kissing his neck, but this was good enough to have a nice day.

Bilbo swung his legs down, sat and waited few minutes for baby to relocate itself comfortably and his blood pressure to normalise. Right away he felt a need to pee. This was infuriating, every 2 hours (or a bit more when sleeping) he had to visit bathroom. If not for midwife's check-up he would've thought there are two in there! He stood up slowly and decided to relive himself and wash before going on a search for mighty dwarf. Once in the bathroom hobbit used the toilet, disrobed and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't huge by any measures,  but the roundness of his belly was very visible and his waistline disappeared completely, his ankles weren't swollen yet but it was the morning and come elevenses they will be. Bilbo marvelled at the view for few more minutes before his stomach churned and reminded him that his last meal was very long time ago.  He did quick job with washing and putting on clothes. Another set begun to be a tad too small, but it will have to make do for now, breakfast first, other clothes later.

On entering the kitchen he saw that this window was also open, and some remains of food were lying on the kitchen counter. In the garden, next to their still small oak, Thorin was sitting and smoking pipe. Fine morning to enjoy some pipe, shame Bilbo could not have it right now as well, to make it easier for him dwarf made a habit of not smoking within smelling distance from the hobbit and now probably thought that his husband was still asleep, and wouldn’t notice.

Bilbo fully opened the window and yelled:

‘Good morning! I see you haven’t waited for me with breakfast, have you?’

‘Oh, hello Bilbo! How are you?’ Hurriedly asked Thorin, while putting out his pipe. ‘I have some… some food, but was waiting to have a real thing with you.’ He left his sunny spot and came back inside. Once in the kitchen he embraced fussing hobbit, who meanwhile started preparing some breakfast, by putting a water on stove. Thorin put his hands on Bilbo’s protruding belly and kissed the top of his head, ‘I love you, you know that?’ He made sure that now, far away from all the gold of Erebor, every day, he will tell his precious partner how he felt about him, to erase memories of that dreadful day at the gates of the kingdom.

Bilbo tuned his head over his shoulder so Thorin could kiss him, ‘yes, darling I know and the sentiment is mutual.’ Dwarf still smelled a bit of weed. ‘Would you be dear and bring me eggs and bacon from cold box and some bread for the pantry? If you want anything else bring it too.’ Hobbit smiled sweetly and proceed making tea. ‘I think we need to go to the market today…’

Thorin entered back the kitchen, juggling everything Bilbo told him to bring along with other treats and goodies, ‘Hmm… Market? I thought we’re going to have a lazy day? As in lazy nice, not doing much, but enjoying ourselves day?’ Once again he grabbed his hobbit and nuzzled the crook of his shoulder.

‘Yes that’s true, but I need new cloths, those I have are getting small.’ Bilbo tried to wriggle out, but failed. ‘You have to let me go if we are to eat at all? And I need to eat, you know? Eating for two, remember?’ Thorin let go, but hovered close behind causing small men to bump into him every now and then. Finally Bilbo put dishes on the table, huffed, put hands on hips, as much as it was still possible, and said, ‘You have to stop! Either help or sit down and wait, will you?’ Thorin chuckled, took pot with tea and sat at the table, smiling.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Bilbo stuffing his mouth with various things while drinking weak tea and Thorin slowly eating eggs constantly teasing his hobbit under the table. He learnt very early in their days that food is incredible important for people in Shire, but it never stopped him before from tickling Bilbo.

Now hobbit was very disgruntled, not only dwarf was interrupting his breakfast, but also he had a nerve to touch his private parts and cause them to caught interest! The nerve!

Thorin smiled to himself and proceed with caressing Bilbo’s thigh, ‘Would you, please, stop that? I’m trying to eat here. There is a time and place for such things and our kitchen during breakfast ain’t one of them!’ Thorin laughed, but finished his ministration. For now.

‘So, shall we go right after breakfast?’ After a moment of silence asked Bilbo.

‘I _was_ hoping for a bit of laziness after the breakfast, but I will do whatever you like, honey.’

‘I just want to have it done when I still have enough energy to actually go down to the market and come back home.’ Answered Bilbo smiling brightly, to prove that there’s nothing to worry about, but normal pregnancy tiredness. Thorin did worry constantly, and it was no use telling him that hobbits’ pregnancies are quite kind for bearers and no major problems happen, most of the times.

‘Ok, we’ll go right after breakfast and when we’ll come back I’ll do the dishes and you will rest. Is that plan agreeable for you, my dear?’

‘Most definitely!’

Soon they finished eating, Thorin grabbed a basket for their purchases and hand of his favourite hobbit, and so they left Bag End heading towards market square. The road was not long and quite enjoyable. For now they were going down the hill, as the market was held in a small valley, where was a lot of space for merchants to put out their stalls. As always Thorin was a bit worried about the way back, even though, so far, Bilbo never had any problems climbing back their hill. In worst case he will carry hobbit home, despite the injuries he sustained during the battle, he was still capable of lifting such a small thing. No matter how many times Bilbo tried to convince him that he’s doing fine, even his midwife said so, Thorin worried. Bilbo on his part promised that if he’s too big and too clumsy to walk around by himself he will ask for help, he wasn’t, after all, as stubborn as some well-known dwarfs.

Once at the market, Thorin quickly purchased the aliments they were lacking, while Bilbo watched around on stalls containing stuff for babes, all the time eating popped corn covered in caramel – his latest craving.

‘We should start preparing rather soon, don’t you think?’ Thorin came over to Bilbo and put his hand around his waist. ‘Some stuff will come from the mountain, but there are things we need to buy here. Have you thought about whether you’d like to make cloths for them on your own or buy them?’

‘Hmmm…? I don’t know yet… Both I think, right? How is the crib going, by the way?’ Bilbo asked not quite paying attention, being occupied with cute-looking, wooden rattle.

‘The crib is going fine, don’t you worry.’ Hobbit put down the rattle and moved away towards area where they sold cloths and fabrics. When he was few steps away, Thorin took the rattle and, without uttering a word, paid for the toy, later he hid it under the bag of flour, between zucchinis. Nowadays they had to buy most vegetables, as Bilbo was not able anymore to work excessively in the garden, and Hamstaf could help only so much, having grand garden of his own to look after. They still had fruits and tomatoes, but that was all Thorin could cultivate under a Bilbo’s watchful eye and his orders.

They ended up buying several new shirts and two pairs of new trousers, as well as soft fabrics, white with yellow stars and blue with four-leaf clovers, so later on, Bilbo could make onesies for their little one. Thorin insisted on purchasing also cute baby blankets, green and yellow, after all they don’t have to make everything on their own. Middle-aged hobbit lady, who was selling those goods smiled as the couple was bickering over some other pieces of clothing for babies. In the end it was Bilbo’s decision to refrain from spending more money, at least until next caravan from Erebor arrives, he was sure the company would fill it to the brim with gifts for their upcoming parenthood.

The couple was almost home, when Bilbo winced and stopped dead in track. Thorin quickly put all the things he was carrying on the ground and grabbed hobbit by the arm.

‘What’s going on Bilbo?’ king asked concerned.

‘Nothing.’ Bilbo was breathing deeply and massaging his round stomach.

‘It didn’t look like nothing to me. Are you feeling all right?’ Thorin didn’t want to let go of his partner, so he moved him out of the road and they slowly sit down on the grass.

‘They’re just kicking. I felt movement for few weeks now, but that was a real kick! Maybe from all the sugar I ate… Do you want to feel? I don’t know if you’ll be able to. Felt strong to me, but, hey, not every day you have your guts kicked from the inside, right?’

Thorin still looked concerned, but gingerly put his hand on the belly. For long moment nothing happened. Bilbo even remarked that maybe the baby fell asleep. Just when they wanted to get up and go home, so pregnant hobbit could rest before lunch, Thorin felt something. It wasn’t a kick, but the feeling like something moved under his palm.

‘Ohh… Mahal above! They’re moving! Oh Bilbo!’ He took hobbits face between his hands and planted a kiss on his lips, and then on his nose, and his forehead, and both cheeks, and again lips. ‘This is one of the most joyful moments in my life! Thank you!’

‘You did have a fair share of a input here, you know? In making, our little one?’ Bilbo laughed and proceed with caressing his tummy. They sat there, on the grass, for a little while longer, before hunger got the better of them and they went home, grinning like fools, but the happiest fools that walked around the Hobbiton.


End file.
